Before We Loved Lucy
by Trinity005
Summary: This is how the four friend's lives were before they met each other.
1. Fred

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 1 "Fred"  
  
It was seven o'clock sharp when the 17 year-old Fred Mertz woke up. This was a very special day for him. A vaudeville show had arrived in the city and he had gotten himself an test to join the group. Since he was a child, he dreamed of getting into show business. His whole family told him he sang and danced very well, but his parents never really encouraged him to try something in this field. Fred's dad, Ben Mertz, always wanted Fred to be a lawyer. But now Fred had decided to follow his dream. If the people from the show liked him, he was going to join them.  
  
An hour later, Fred was arriving at the theater where the group was rehearsing the show. Mr. Charles Baxter was the owner of the group. He also did a singing/dancing number.  
  
"So, Mr. Mertz, you're interested in joining us."  
  
"Yes, I am. My dream is to work in a vaudeville group."  
  
"Well, we accept anyone who has any kind of talent. But it has to be something really good."  
  
"I can sing and dance."  
  
"Show me what you can do."  
  
Then, Fred did his number. He danced and sang very well, which impressed Mr. Baxter. Fred had a very pleasant singing voice and he showed a wonderful flexibility when he danced. After he finished, he asked for a glass of water. He sat next to Mr. Baxter and asked if he did well.  
  
"I'm quite impressed Mr. Mertz. Where did you learn to sing and dance like this?"  
  
"I never took any kind of course. But my family always liked to sing and dance in the holidays. And guess I have a natural talent for this."  
  
"You sure do. We're leaving the town tomorrow after our show. If you'd like to join us, we'll put you in one of our numbers."  
  
"Are you serious?!? Of course I'm joining you!"  
  
"The show will go probably until 2:00 a.m. We'll leave at about 3:00 a.m. We're going to Phoenix, Arizona, for two months of shows."  
  
"I'll be here. Thanks, Mr. Baxter. Thank you very much!" Fred said, shaking Mr. Baxter's hands. He left the theater dancing. He had never been happier.  
  
But back at home, he had to break the news to his parents. When he arrived, his mother, Marie, was waiting for him, with the lunch on the table.  
  
"Fred, where have you been? Your lunch has already gotten cold."  
  
"I'm not hungry, Mom. But listen: the greatest thing happened. I was accepted into the vaudeville group!"  
  
Mrs. Mertz was taken aback by that news. She knew that was Fred's dream, and he was going to leave them. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey Mom! Don't you think it's great?" Fred asked, disappointed with his mother's silence.  
  
"Yes, my son. I know it was your dream."  
  
"You don't seem very excited."  
  
"Oh, it's just because I'm going to miss you. But and your father? He's sure not going to like this."  
  
"I don't care, Mom. I don't want to be a lawyer."  
  
Later, when his father arrived at home, Fred told him about the vaudeville thing. Ben didn't like the idea at all.  
  
"Fred, you're crazy. What kind of life do you expect to have?"  
  
"A happy one, Dad."  
  
"You must stay here, go to college. And have a family. Do you want to be alone for rest of your life?"  
  
"Of course not. But I'm going to meet so many people, I'm going to travel all over the U.S. I'll never be alone."  
  
"Alright. It's your life, and you're free to do whatever you want. I just want to warn you not to come back here begging for help when things go wrong."  
  
"Don't worry, Dad. I won't do that. Because I'm sure I'm doing the right thing."  
  
Fred got up from the couch to go to his bedroom and start to pack. Before he left the living room, his father called him.  
  
"Fred. Just one more thing."  
  
"Yes, Dad?"  
  
"Don't spend all the money you earn. Make sure you have enough to have your own business when you're not able to work in the vaudeville anymore."  
  
"Thanks, Dad. I'll do that."  
  
"And... write to us when you have a steady residence."  
  
Fred agreed and went to his bedroom to pack his stuff. The next day, he paced around the house all day long. When it finally came the time to go meet his new family - that's how the people in the group called themselves, he said good-by to his parents and headed for the theater.  
  
While he waited for everyone to pack their stuff and get ready, Mr. Baxter started to introduce him to his new co-workers. Everyone was very friendly with Fred. That night they headed to Phoenix, where Fred premiered at a singing/dancing number. He was an immediate success. After a two years, he had his own number, which he shared with Mark Kurtz. Fred couldn't be happier. He wrote to his parents in Indiana every now and then, and Fred's dad was beginning to accept his son's choice.  
  
One day, ten years after Fred joined the group, he was sitting in his trailer, choosing the clothes he was going to wear that night. It was their last show in Dallas. Fred was there, checking his closet when someone knocked on the door.  
  
"It's Charles. Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure! Come on in."  
  
"I just want to tell you Fred, that we're going to Albuquerque, New Mexico tomorrow."  
  
"We've never been there. Do you think we're going to have a good audience there?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sure. I've got a friend who lives there. He has announced our group in the local newspaper and people were really interested."  
  
"It would be nice if we could find some new people to join our group. After Louise and Jane decided to stay in San Francisco, we haven't got enough girls to do our dance numbers. Also, we could use a new actress."  
  
"You're right. Who knows, maybe we'll find a girl in Albuquerque."  
  
"I hope so."  
  
The next morning, they headed to Albuquerque. 


	2. Ethel

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 1 "Ethel"  
  
It was a sunny morning in Albuquerque when the young Ethel Brooks decided to go downtown and buy a new dress. She invited Lily Graham, her best friend, to go with her. They loved to go downtown and look at the stores, and while they did that they talked a lot about her lives and sometimes about other people's lives too.  
  
"Look, Ethel, that pink dress is amazing."  
  
"Yeah," Ethel said as they approached the window. "It's the most beautiful I've ever seen."  
  
As they looked at the dress, a man was hanging a sign near them announcing that a vaudeville group had arrived on Albuquerque to perform for over three months in the local theater. Ethel was very excited when she saw the sign. Since she was a child, she loved to sing and dance, and dreamt about being an artist. However, she never had much hopes of having a show business career. Her parents would never allow her to go to Hollywood or New York to pursue acting and dancing.  
  
"Ethel, this could be your chance," Lily said pointing the sign.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You want to go into show business. You might start here. It looks like a great opportunity."  
  
"Oh, Lily, are you crazy? Why would they want me? And besides, I'm too coward to go there and ask for a job."  
  
"Ethel Brooks! This is your dream! And you're not going to ask for a job, just for an audition. Obviously, after the audition, they're going to beg you to join them."  
  
Ethel smiled shyly. "I don't know..."  
  
"Come on, girl. Let's go there now." Lily said as she grabbed Ethel by the arm and they headed to the local theater.  
  
At the theater, Charles Baxter, the owner of the group, was there when Ethel and Lily arrived. He was very impressed with the beauty of those two young ladies, especially Ethel, whose blonde hair and green eyes were shining beautifully on that morning.  
  
"Excuse me," Lily said to Mr. Baxter, "My friend here, Ethel Brooks, would like an audition for the group."  
  
"Oh, that's excellent! We're really looking for new girls. Please come on in." He said as he led them inside the theater.  
  
Inside the theater, most of the group was rehearsing their lines and their songs. Ethel was fascinated by all those artists. Lily also liked it and she was especially happy to see the joy on Ethel's eyes.  
  
"Well, Miss Brooks, what can you do?" Mr. Baxter asked Ethel after they all took a sit.  
  
"I can sing and dance."  
  
"Oh, that's what we're needing. Just wait here, while I go call one of our performers. I want him to watch your audition."  
  
Mr. Baxter then ran backstage, and finally found who he was looking for.  
  
"Fred! Come on here."  
  
"What is it, Charles?"  
  
"I have a girl here to audition for a singing and dancing number. I'd like you to watch it, because I think she's the one we've been looking for."  
  
"OK, boss. Let's go."  
  
They went back to where Ethel and Lily were waiting. Mr. Baxter introduced them and then asked Ethel if she wanted to have her audition now.  
  
"Oh, I don't know... I guess so." Ethel said, surprised how things were going so fast.  
  
Mr. Baxter gave her ten minutes to get ready, and for that she had the help of Lily and of Naomi, one of their dancers. As they were waiting, Fred and Mr. Baxter talked:  
  
"So, Fred, what do you think?"  
  
"I'm really impressed Charles. She's really beautiful. Let's see if she can sing and dance. If she can, we might consider ourselves really lucky."  
  
"We or you, my friend? Because I noticed the way you looked at her." Mr. Baxter said, laughing.  
  
Fred pretended he hadn't heard it. "Oh, here they come."  
  
For the next twenty minutes, Ethel sang and danced amazingly. Mr. Baxter, Fred, and even Lily were impressed on how natural she was up on stage. After she finished, Mr. Baxter, got up from his chair very excited.  
  
"Congratulations, Miss Brooks! You're one of the greatest performers I've ever seen. You'll have a place in our group, if you wish."  
  
Ethel couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Oh my God... I don't know, I have to think about it."  
  
"Can you come back with an answer in one week?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Baxter. That's fine."  
  
"See you! I hope you'll join us. You'll have a blast!" Fred said as the girls left. Mr. Baxter just looked at him and smiled.  
  
The next week, Ethel came back saying that yes, she was going to join them. Everyone was happy because Ethel was very talented. She just asked for a couple of months to make all the arrangements she had to, which Mr. Baxter agreed to.  
  
Two months later, Ethel arrived at the theater with her luggage, looking for Mr. Baxter, who was going to show her where she was going to sleep. Mr. Baxter, however, wasn't there.  
  
"Hello, Miss Brooks. Can I help you?" Fred asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm looking for Mr. Baxter." She said.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right. He told me you were going to be here. He had to leave, but I'll show you your room."  
  
"Oh, thanks, Mister..."  
  
"Mertz. Fred Mertz. Call me Fred." He said.  
  
"Alright, Fred." Ethel answered smiling, impressed with Fred's good manners.  
  
After they met, Fred took her luggage and started to introduce her to all the people. She felt like she was at home. 


	3. Fred & Ethel

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 3 "Fred & Ethel"  
  
It had been three months since Ethel had joined the vaudeville group. Her first show, which took place in Dallas, was a success. Afterwards, the public would stand in line for over half an hour to meet that adorable and talented girl. Right now, they were in Baton Rouge, Louisiana, where the group met the same success they were used to.  
  
Ethel was having the best time of her life. She was doing what she loved, and she was good at it. Of course, she missed her parents and her dear friend Lily, but they would always write to each other and exchange pictures.  
  
Besides that, the friends she had made in the group always were there with her. They were like a big family, and everyone helped each other. She really liked all those people. But there was a special person she liked a little more: a young man named Fred Mertz. Since she arrived there, Fred had always been so nice to her. Sometimes she felt he was interested on her, but she didn't have the nerve to ask him out.  
  
One day, she was in her hotel room sewing a dress she was going to wear on that night's show, when someone knocked on her door.  
  
"Hi, Ethel." Fred said when she opened the door.  
  
"Oh, hello, Fred. What a nice surprise."  
  
"Do you need something?" Ethel asked after a moment of silence.  
  
"Yeah," Fred said, stuttering a little. "I was wondering if you didn't want to go to a movie tonight. After the show."  
  
"Oh," Ethel said surprised. "Of course, I'd love to."  
  
"Well, the show will end at about midnight and a half, can I pick you up here at one o'clock?"  
  
"That sounds perfect."  
  
After Fred left, Ethel got back to her dress. But she couldn't concentrate anymore, so excited she was with that date. As she was sewing, she thought about the dress she was going to wear on that night. "Maybe the blue one... no, the blue one makes me look fat. I know, the green one, which matches with my eyes... Oh!" She screamed. She was so distracted she hurt herself with the needle.  
  
Later that night, Ethel was getting ready for her date with Fred. She had chosen the green dress after all, the one that had the same color of her eyes. She looked at the clock in the wall. 1:03. "Oh, my God, he can't stand me up," She thought, horrified.  
  
After about 30 seconds, she heard very strong steps on the hall and then a knock on her door. It was Fred.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting," He said.  
  
"That's OK. You didn't have to run."  
  
"I was running away from Charles. He wanted to talk to me about my show, and you know how these talks with him can take hours."  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Ethel said smiling. "But why didn't you tell him you had other plans?"  
  
"Oh, I wasn't sure he was going to like you and me going on a date."  
  
"Why? Is there some kind of policy against it?"  
  
"Not that I know," Fred answered, laughing. "But there hasn't been any dates among group members, so, maybe... well, that doesn't matter. Let's talk about better things."  
  
So, they talked and laughed a lot until they arrived at the movie theater. There, they watched a beautiful and romantic movie, which Ethel loved.  
  
"That's a wonderful movie you chose," Ethel said as they were leaving the theater.  
  
"I was sure you were going to like it."  
  
"Why? You don't know me that well." She said, in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"Well, I pay a lot of attention to you," Fred answered, making Ethel blush.  
  
After that night, they went on many other dates, and soon they couldn't keep a secret from the group that they were going steady. Unlike Fred thought, Charles loved the idea of having a couple in the group. Needless to say, everyone was extremely pleased when, six months after, Fred and Ethel announced that they were going to get married within one month.  
  
The day of the wedding arrived quickly, and everyone was busy making the arrangements. They were now in Raleigh, North Carolina, but Ethel's parents and her friend Lily came from Albuquerque to be at the ceremony.  
  
"Do you think I look good?" Ethel asked Lily, who was going to be her bridesmaid.  
  
"Ethel, you've asked me this a hundred times in the last fifteen minutes," Lily said, chuckling. "Again, you look fabulous. Now, relax a little."  
  
"I'm so nervous. I'm so afraid something will go wrong."  
  
"You've got the wedding jitters, dear... don't worry, everything will be fine. You should see the party out there, it's amazing." Lily said, finishing Ethel's hair.  
  
The moment arrived and the wedding began. Fred and Ethel both looked beautiful and you could see in their eyes they were the happiest people in the world. The ceremony went fine, and the party started. Everyone danced all night. Charles was one of the people who enjoyed the party the most.  
  
After tow hours, Fred called Ethel and said that they should sneak out of there.  
  
"Oh, we can't now." "Why? I thought you wanted to be with me," Fred said, playfully angry.  
  
"Of course I do, but you haven't eaten the chocolate mousse."  
  
"Oh, what a terrible sin."  
  
"I was the one who made it. I never cooked for you, you have to try it. Come on." Ethel said pulling Fred to the kitchen where the desserts were. She took one of the small bowls of the fridge and gave it to Fred.  
  
"Try it," She said anxious for his opinion.  
  
Fred tried the mousse and it was really good. However, he waited until he finished to give his opinion, just to play with Ethel.  
  
"So?" She asked when he finished.  
  
"So... It is... wonderful. Well done, Mrs. Ethel Mertz." 


	4. Ricky

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 4 "Ricky"  
  
The day was rainy and cold in Havana. Ricky was telling his Dad that no one was going to watch his first show.  
  
"Dad, it's my first show and there will be no one there, because no one leaves home with this awful weather!" Ricky said, very quickly and nervous, almost yelling.  
  
"Calm, down, Ricky! My God, if you don't change this heated temper of yours, I don't know what's going to happen to you."  
  
"Oh, Father, how can you expect me to be calm? How?" Ricky was even more nervous.  
  
"Ay ay ay ay ay..." Rick's dad said. "Stop that and go practice on your bongo drums for a while."  
  
"Alright, but I don't know why!"  
  
"Just go Ricky!" his Dad said laughing.  
  
Ricky was always like that, any little thing made him tense. When it had something to do with music, then it was worse. Music was his passion since he was a child, and his parents always encouraged him to develop his singing abilities. Because of that, now, at age 18, Rick had already got a steady work at a restaurant in Havana, called 'Mi Amada Cuba'. That day was his premiere at the place, and he wanted everything to be perfect. Nothing could stand on the way to his biggest dream: one day, having his very own orchestra.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman," the manager said, "today we have a new singer to present to you. We guarantee you'll have a wonderful time tonight. Please, welcome Ricky Ricardo,"  
  
Ricky then appeared. He was totally shaking, but managed to look relaxed. He then began to sing a few popular Cuban songs. It was almost closing time when he said he was going to sing his favorite song, called "Babalu". His wonderful voice and the passion with which he sang this song and played his bongo drums were so amazing that after he finished everyone stood up to clap his performance.  
  
So, for another three years, Ricky sang almost every night at 'Mi Amada Cuba'. Occasionally, he would do some performances at parties and festivals. But, after that time, Ricky's work was not satisfying him anymore. He felt he had reached a point in his career were he deserved bigger challenges. And besides that, things were not that nice at the restaurant, as his success began to raise jealousy among some of the men that played there.  
  
So, one day he made the decision of his lifetime: it was the moment to start a band of his own. For that, he called all the guys during a rehearsal at the restaurant and talked to them.  
  
"Guys, I know some of you want to do something different with your lives. I just want you to know that I'm starting my own orchestra, I want you guys to be with me in that. What do you think?"  
  
To his surprise, only two guys wanted to join him: Pedro and Horacio, his best friends.  
  
"What's wrong, guys? I thought you all wanted a better work! I have already two performances scheduled at the best night clubs of Havana!"  
  
But envy is a terrible thing, and most of them preferred to see Ricky's failure than to be with him in his success. However, luck is always with good people, an in less than a month, Rick found other people and his orchestra was among the most wanted in town.  
  
"Ricky, Ricky, you have no idea who I was talking to," Pedro said as he arrived at the rehearsal one day. On those four years of the Ricky Ricardo Orchestra, Pedro always helped Ricky in the band management.  
  
"I'll never know if you don't tell me."  
  
'OK, I was talking to Paul Thompson. He's the owner of a cruise company."  
  
"That's very good for him."  
  
"Here comes the best part: he has two cruise which will be arriving here in Havana and staying for a couple of days, and he wants our band to perform at the ships!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Yes, can you imagine? Performing to hundreds of Americans! We might even get a chance of being asked to go to America for a few shows!"  
  
"Pedro, you're the best!"  
  
"Yes, I know!" Pedro said. Ricky looked at him, smiling.  
  
The two cruises were arriving in two weeks, so Ricky and the others had very little time to get everything ready, and this included getting new clothes and new haircuts. Besides that, they even gave an interview to a local newspaper.  
  
The day of the first show quickly arrived, and they were very nervous, but confident because they had rehearsed a lot on the last two days. The orchestra guys took their place on the stage, and the host announced the beginning of the show.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman, we have the honor to present a genuine Cuban orchestra. And, as its leader and singer, Ricky Ricardo!"  
  
Ricky entered on the stage and thanked the host. He then quickly looked around at the audience, sighed happily and gave the orchestra their cue to begin. 


	5. Lucy

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 5 "Lucy"  
  
"It's true! I swear, why don't you believe me?" Lucy was talking to her friend Emily as they were leaving Jamestown High School.  
  
"OK, Lucy. Four members of the football team asked you out today. And I'm Queen Elizabeth." Emily said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, laugh. But they all want to take me to the prom, and you haven't got any date."  
  
"Oh, Lucy, you don't change. You're graduating this year, you should take life more seriously."  
  
"But I am! You'll see, I'm gonna be a big movie star."  
  
Emily just shook her head. This was typical of Lucy, she lived in a world of dreams. But she was a good person in the inside, in spite of all the crazy schemes she would make up to get what she wanted.  
  
One week before the prom, Emily and Lucy went downtown to shop for dresses.  
  
"So, Lucy," Emily began, already chuckling, "have you decided who's taking you to the prom?"  
  
Lucy pretended she didn't hear.  
  
"Lucy... did you hear me?"  
  
"Hã? What did you say, dear?" Lucy asked without taking her eyes off a dress displayed in a store window.  
  
"Who are you going to the prom with?"  
  
"Oh, well, you know, I haven't decided yet."  
  
"But you said four guys from the football team wanted to go with you."  
  
"Oh, yeah... that's true. But I don't want to go with either of them."  
  
"Lucy, I don't believe this."  
  
"I wanna go with Luke O'Neill."  
  
"You and all the girls in Jamestown."  
  
"But all of them are going with someone else, because I'm going with Luke." Lucy had a devious look in her eyes as she said that.  
  
"Lucille McGilliccudy! I don't like the look I see in your eyes."  
  
Lucy didn't answer to her friend's remark. She just kept walking, and no matter how much Emily insisted, she didn't reveal her plans.  
  
Later that day, Lucy called Emily.  
  
"I don't know if I want to talk to you," Emily said after she answered the phone. "I'm your best friends, and you refuse to tell me things."  
  
"I'm going to do it now, if you still want to know."  
  
"Of course I do!"  
  
What Lucy told Emily really surprise her. Her plan was to be wherever Luke was until he would notice her.  
  
"That's not very absurd, but it doesn't guarantee he'll ask you out."  
  
"Oh, he will... why wouldn't he?" Lucy said as she checked her hair in the mirror in her bedroom. She was a very confident person.  
  
Then, Lucy's mom called her to come and have dinner, so she had to hang up the phone. The whole week, she and Emily followed Luke and his friends all around school, and even to a cafe they used to go after school.  
  
"Lucy, I'm afraid you're going to have to give up. I know you wanted to go with Luke, but Bill Patterson did ask you out, and he's OK."  
  
"I can't give up now! I know what I'm going to do. I heard their conversation while you went to the toilette, and I found out Luke likes redhead girls."  
  
Emily was already predicting what was coming. "So?" She asked, fearful.  
  
"So, I'm going to dye my hair red!"  
  
"I didn't think I was going to live to see this day. You totally lost your mind! You don't even like his that much, it's just about pride."  
  
"About pride it is. And redhead I'm going to be." That was Lucy's answer.  
  
So, Lucy did dye her hair red that afternoon. But she needed to show that to Luke, so she went to a pre-prom party that a friend of his was throwing.  
  
"Lucy, we weren't invited." Emily said as they were entering the place.  
  
"I'm sure it was someone's mistake."  
  
"Yeah. Yours." Emily was angry.  
  
They walked around the place, looking for Luke. When they finally found him, he was talking to a friend. When he saw Lucy, however, he stopped talking and began to walk near them. Lucy was already celebrating the success of her plan when she realized he was laughing.  
  
"McGilliccudy! Is your hair on fire?"  
  
"No, I dyed it. What do you think?" Lucy said in a flirtatious voice.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, but I think redheads look like beasts... in fact I was just talking about that with my friends this afternoon." He smiled and said, "But it'll grow again."  
  
"Beasts?" Lucy said, disappointed, to Emily. "I thought he meant beauty."  
  
"Oh." That's just what Emily could say. Before she bursted into laughter. Lucy, however, didn't see the fun in it, and despite her friend's effort to cheer her up - after all, Lucy's hair didn't look that bad - Lucy just sat in a chair and asked Emily to leave her alone.  
  
"What's a pretty girl like you doing here all by herself?" A guy asked, sitting next to Lucy.  
  
"Oh, I'm just accepting the fact that I'm a prom-dateless girl." Lucy answered. She then looked at the guy and realized he was very handsome, maybe more than Luke. "I'm Lucy. Who are you?" She asked.  
  
"Andrew O'Neill. Call me Andy."  
  
"O'Neill? So you're Luke's relative?" She asked interested.  
  
"Yes, I'm his cousin. I'm from Philadelphia." He answered. "And I love redheaded girls." He said, suggestively.  
  
So, in the end, things turned out pretty well for Lucy. She went to the prom with Andy, and this made the girls in school even more envious, because he already at college. Lucy was so happy with the good luck that her red hair brought to her that she decided to keep it like this forever.  
  
After that pleasant evening, Lucy and her friend Emily graduated from High School. It was time to go to college. And while Lucy entered NYU, Emily went to the University of Illinois. Although they were distant most of the time, they always sent letters to each other and kept sharing her secrets and problems.  
  
One day, three years after, Lucy was in her dorm room, reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen. She had to write a paper about it, for her British Literature class. When she was almost falling asleep, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Lucy asked, still not very awake.  
  
"Lucy! It's me, Emily!"  
  
"Emily! How are you? I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you a lot too, Lucy..."  
  
"So, is there any news?"  
  
"Yes, I called because I wanted to ask what are you going to do in the summer."  
  
"I guess I'm going to Jamestown, as usual..." Lucy said a little disappointed. "Why? You're not?"  
  
"Well, I entered a writing contest and I won two passages to a cruise to Havana, Cuba. I'm going and I wanted to take you with me."  
  
"Oh my God! Are you serious?"  
  
"Yes! So, do you think you can go?"  
  
"Sure I can! I'm not going to miss this opportunity of being with my best friend."  
  
Lucy couldn't wait for the summer to arrive. She was really happy she was finally going to have some exciting vacations.  
  
"21 years old and the only time I left New York was to go to Washington. Can you believe it?" Lucy was telling Emily as they were entering the ship.  
  
"I've never gone any farther that Chicago either." Emily said as she began to open her suitcases. "You know, Lucy, I think we might get lucky in this ship. I've seen some eligible bachelors down there at the dinner room."  
  
"I know," Lucy said smiling. "Life won't be the same after Havana." 


	6. Ricky & Lucy

Note: Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 6 "Ricky & Lucy"  
  
Lucy and her friend Emily were really enjoying her cruise to Havana. They had been there for two days, and they were going to arrive in Havana the next day. They had danced a lot and met many interesting people. But, while Emily was already beginning to get involved with a handsome and rich bachelor named James White; Lucy hadn't met anyone special. She was starting to get worried about this situation, because Emily was with James all the time, and she ended up alone.  
  
The next day, Lucy and Emily were having breakfast while checking the schedule of activities for the following days.  
  
"Look, Lucy! A show with a typical Cuban orchestra. And look at their leader!"  
  
"Yeah, that sounds great." Lucy said, not really interested.  
  
"Nom I'm serious, look at their picture." Emily said showing Lucy the schedule.  
  
"Wow!" Lucy said as she saw the band picture. Under the picture was written, 'On Sunday 29, a show with Ricky Ricardo and his orchestra'. Lucy was mesmerized by that young man. But, not wanting Emily to realize how much she liked him, just said, "It's tonight. We can't miss that."  
  
"Sure we can't. Let's go pick a dress to wear tonight." Emily said. They got up and left for their rooms.  
  
Lucy and Emily arrived at the dinner room - where the show was going to take place - at 7:30 p.m., the show started at 8 o'clock. They sat down at a table which was located exactly in front of where the band was going to be. Emily was wearing a black dress that looked perfect on her. Lucy also looked stunning, with a blue long dress that matched perfectly with her beautiful eyes. Her red hair was shining, and every man on the room noticed her.  
  
"Oh, this how doesn't start." Lucy said, anxious.  
  
"Ah, you liked the guy on the picture!" Emily said, laughing.  
  
"Which guy? I didn't pay attention to the picture." Lucy was trying to be cool, but she wasn't succeeding; and she would never fool Emily, who knew her since they were children.  
  
Finally, the show began. The band members took their right places and then Ricky entered. Lucy was surprised to see that he was more handsome than he looked on the picture.  
  
Ricky was so excited - that was the greatest moment of his career - that he wasn't even seeing anyone in front of him. Only after five songs, when he got calmer, was when he saw this pretty young woman sitting in one of the front table. She had deep blue eyes and a charming smile, which - he thought - was being directed to him.  
  
After the show was over, the host announced that Ricky and the band would remain there, to meet the public and give autographs. "That's my chance." Lucy thought, happily.  
  
So, while Ricky walked through the dinner room, Lucy was seeing her chance escape from her, because with all the people that wanted to talk with Ricky, she wasn't able to get near him. After over half an hour of walking through the dining room, Lucy finally gave up and went back to her table, with a sad and irritated face. She got so angry when things didn't happen as she planned.  
  
But, what Lucy didn't know is that Ricky did notice her, the problem was that, every time he turned to her side someone pulled him to other side, to introduce him to someone else. So, he was pretty upset when, after most of the people had left him, and he turned back to her side and she wasn't there. He looked around the room and was glad to find her sitting at a table - alone.  
  
Lucy was even more upset now, because James had come to pick up Emily to introduce her to his friends, and Lucy was left alone there. "I must look like an idiot, sitting here alone," She was thinking. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Ricky approaching her table.  
  
"Excuse me," He said, with a very strong accent.  
  
"Oh. Hi." Lucy said, surprised, as she got up. "I loved your performance." She added, nervously.  
  
"Thanks. Forgive me for my terrible English, I'm still learning the language." Ricky said.  
  
"Oh, I can't even notice your notice your accent!" Lucy said, grinning hugely.  
  
"I was wondering, could you grant me a dance later?" Ricky's smile was irresistible.  
  
"Oh, sure, I'd love to."  
  
"That's great. I have to talk to some people now but I'll come back later, Miss..."  
  
"Lucille McGilliccudy. Lucy." She said, looking directly into his eyes.  
  
Ricky, of course, came back as soon as he could for that dance. And they had a wonderful time. He had to admit that she talked a lot and sounded a little crazy -especially when dropped her ice cream bowl on his new suit - but looking at those blue eyes... was like taking a path that had no return.  
  
Ricky and Lucy met several times during her cruise. But paradise lasted only for four days. The next day her ship was going to come back to the United States. Lucy was already depressed because she was going to leave Ricky. She was sitting on the deck, looking at the beautiful sky and the sun. Too bad she couldn't enjoy them. While she was there, Ricky arrived, extremely excited.  
  
"Lucy, Lucy! You have no idea of what happened!"  
  
"Well, then tell me!" She said, hoping it was some good news.  
  
"I got a offered a job in New York!" He said, with a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Oh my God!" Lucy yelled happily, and some people stared at her. "I knew you were going to love it." Ricky said, as they walked and to a table on the deck.  
  
"Yeah, I love it." Lucy said, this time less excited. Obviously this was good, but would Ricky want her after he knew all the fun of living in New York?  
  
"What is this? You're not happy anymore?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Of course I am," She said, faking a smile. "It's just that life in New York is so crazy, we'll probably see each other only once in a while."  
  
"I don't think so." Ricky said, smiling. "Well, actually, that will depend on you."  
  
"Why?" Lucy asked, puzzled by Ricky's expression.  
  
"Because of this." He said as he took of his pocket a wedding ring. "Will you marry me, Lucy?"  
  
She couldn't answer, though. The emotion was too big. She fainted.  
  
"Oh, look, she opening her eyes!" Emily exclaimed. Lucy had been brought into her bedroom, and now Emily, James and Ricky were there, trying to wake her up.  
  
"What happened?" Lucy asked, sitting on the bed, still confused. Emily told her about the proposal and how she fainted in the deck after hearing it.  
  
Poor Ricky, he was so scared and embarrassed for what happened, he couldn't even face Lucy. A scary silence took place on the room. Emily sensed this was her cue.  
  
"James, we should go. Lucy and Ricky probably have a lot to talk about." She said, pulling James outside.  
  
After they left, Ricky and Lucy were still not brave enough to look at each other.  
  
"Ricky, you don't have to embarrassed. I was the one who spoiled the moment." Lucy said, smiling.  
  
"Well, just a little." He said, smiling too and sitting on a chair next to her bed.  
  
"Do you still want to ask me that question?" Lucy asked, holding Ricky's hand.  
  
"Of course I do!" Ricky said, reaching his pocket for the ring. This time he got down on his knees. Lucy felt she could faint again, but this time she controlled herself.  
  
"Lucy, will you marry me?" Ricky asked.  
  
"Oh, yes honey, I will marry you." Lucy said, and kissed him tenderly afterwards. 


	7. Ricky & Lucy: The Wedding

Notes: 1. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed this story. I've decided to take the time to finish it, even after all this time with no updates. So I'll add this and one more chapter, completing the plans I had for this story. Please give me your opinions. 2. As I've said before, some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show, since I haven't been able to watch all the episodes. Keep in mind this is fan FICTION.  
  
"Before We Loved Lucy"  
  
Chapter 7 "Ricky & Lucy: The Wedding"  
  
Ricky and Lucy decided they would get married in three months, after they arrived in New York and found an apartment. The initial plan was only month, but Lucy thought it would be impossible to get everything ready in only thirty days. Emily was helping her with all the arrangements.  
  
"Lucy, you're driving me crazy. You've tried at least twenty different wedding gowns, I can't even tell them apart anymore!" Emily said as she sat on the store, drinking her fifth cup of coffee and helping Lucy pick her wedding dress.  
  
"I won't be able to look at white clothes for a hundred years!" Emily said when they left the store, two hours and another thirteen wedding gowns later.  
  
"It's good you're not a nurse, then." Lucy said as she led Emily into another store. It was time to pick the bouquet.  
  
"Thank God I'm not a florist either." Emily said as Lucy dragged her into the store.  
  
On the big day, Ricky was pacing in the front of the church. Lucy's friend Emily and her now official boyfriend James White were trying to calm him down.  
  
"Calm down, Ricky. I don't get why you're so nervous." James said. "She still has fifteen minutes to arrive."  
  
"You don't know Lucy, man. They way she is, something really weird could happen in the way." Ricky said with a nervous grin. He looked extremely handsome in his suit.  
  
Emily, who was the bridesmaid, laughed at this remark. She knew Lucy very well to know that Ricky was not totally wrong to be worried. "Don't worry, Ricky. She wants this more than anything. She'll be here."  
  
And she was right. Lucy arrived there only ten minutes late. "Sorry," she said, "I would be here on time if he agreed to take a shortcut I knew." She said, pointing to the taxi driver. The man just shook his head. "Sometimes working is not worth, even for a million dollars." The man said as Ricky paid him for the ride.  
  
There weren't many people on the ceremony. Besides Emily and James, were there Lucy's parents, some musicians from Ricky's orchestra and a few Lucy's friends from college. Everything went quite smoothly, except for Lucy urging the priest to get to the "I Do" part. "He was taking too long. We didn't have all day!" She justified herself later.  
  
After the ceremony, there was a small reception in Lucy's house.  
  
"Why there are more people here than during the ceremony?" Ricky whispers to Lucy.  
  
"Well, honey, it's obvious. It's much more easier to show you off here than on a church." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and left to talk to the guests. He stood and watched her, smiling too.  
  
After a few hours, Lucy and Ricky were ready to go to their honeymoon. Lucy didn't know were they were going, because Ricky wanted to make a surprise.  
  
"Is it Europe? France? Italy? England?" Lucy was naming all the places in the world she could think of.  
  
"Actually," Rick started, "I thought it would be nice to stay here in America. I've been here for only three months, I don't know anything or anyone around."  
  
"Well", Lucy said, a little disappointed. "I haven't been to many places either. I can't help you to know America."  
  
"We'll get to know it together, then." He said. She looked at him, smiled. She loved his big brown eyes and his accent. "That sounds wonderful." She said back.  
  
The place Rick had chosen for their honeymoon was a lovely inn, located in New England. The place was very nice and cozy and the owner was a sweet old lady, who treated the Ricardos as if they were her children.  
  
"It's funny how life is," Rick said as they sat one day in the inn's front porch. "When I got invited to perform in that cruise, I knew it was going to change my life forever, but I never thought it would be in this way."  
  
"Well, I hoped to find a handsome guy for myself there, but I never believed it would actually happen." Lucy said. "Not that I ever had problems to get boyfriends, but sometimes I wasn't as popular as I claimed to be."  
  
"That's hard to believe." He said, kissing her forehead.  
  
"I love you, Ricky."  
  
"And I love you too, Lucy." 


	8. Fred, Ethel, Ricky & Lucy: It's Friendsh...

Notes.1. This is the last chapter of this fic. I've really enjoyed writing it and I'm very happy with all the reviews I got. Thanks a lot to everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story! 2. Some information on this fanfic; like dates, places and names, might go against information given in the original show, since I haven't been able to watch all the episodes.

"Before We Loved Lucy"

Chapter 8 "Fred, Ethel, Ricky & Lucy: It's Friendship"

The Ricardos were arguing as they arrived to visit an apartment – they were looking for a new place to live. "Lucy, this is a great neighborhood. The rent price is good. I'm sure you'll like it". Ricky said as they rang the bell at the landlord's house.

"OK, OK. It's just that everything and everyone seem to be so boring!" She sighed, then she realized that someone had already answered the door.

"Hello. You must be Ricky and Lucy Ricardo. I'm Ethel Mertz". The woman introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you." Ricky and Lucy said. Lucy added, a bit embarrassed, "I didn't mean to say that you were boring, you know. It's just that I haven't seen much of this area and..."

"Don't worry," Ethel interrupted. "Just let me get my husband and we'll show you the apartment". She said. "FRED!!!" She yelled. Lucy and Ricky were a bit shocked by the yelling.

"I'm going, Ethel, I'm going!!" Fred yelled as he came to the door. He lowered his voice when he say Ricky and Lucy. "Oh, you two must be the Ricardos. How nice to meet you. Let's see the apartment, I'm sure you're going to love it."

Fred and Ethel showed Ricky and Lucy the apartment, and very soon the deal was closed. The Ricardos were supposed to move there in one month.

...One month later...

It's moving day. Lucy is trying to put things in their places, but there are so many boxes and so many things that it seems almost impossible. Rick is rehearsing his new show, so he can't help her.

She's in the living room, sitting on one of the boxes, looking around and feeling helpless. The front door is a bit open, so suddenly she sees Ethel standing by the door.

"Hi. I thought you might need a hand." Ethel says.

"Oh, Mrs. Mertz, thanks so much, but I wouldn't ask you to put your hands in all this mess and dirt." Lucy says, getting up.

"First, it's Ethel. Don't make me feel older than I already do." They both laugh. "Second, if you saw the way Fred leaves the kitchen when he tries to cook something for himself, you'd change all your ideas about mess and dirt." Lucy laughs, but Ethel just gives her a sad smile.

Ethel starts to open a box, and as they talk, all that mess seem to go away quick. A few hours later, there was still a lot of boxes but things looked much better.

"'Thanks for the help, Ethel." Lucy said as Ethel was leaving the apartment.

"Oh, it was nothing..." Ethel replied.

"No, really. Since I got married and left Jamestown I was feeling a bit lonely, but today was really fun with your company." Lucy said.

"You know, to be honest I've been feeling a little left out here lately. No one really nice to talk to. But I have a feeling you and I will share many nice days like today." The two woman smiled and Ethel left for her apartment.

...Later that day...

It was about 2 a.m. when Ricky arrived home from his rehearsal. This was everyday. By the time he got home, Lucy was already sleeping, so they weren't seeing each other very much lately.

As Ricky approached the building, he saw Fred sitting on the stairs at the entrance. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, Fred. Is everything ok?" Ricky asked.

"I tried to make myself a sandwich and I might have made a little mess. Ethel doesn't want to see my face. It's not that I miss her, but I'm still hungry." Fred replied.

Ricky laughed. He was going in, but then stopped. "You want to go inside. You can get something to eat in my house."

"Are you sure you wife isn't already associated with mine? Because if she is, you bringing me into your house could get you serious consequences." Fred said, mockingly.

Ricky laughed one more time. "We'll find out. Come on, man." Fred got up and followed Ricky to his apartment; where they had something to eat and talked for about an hour. When they were finished, Fred remained seated on the kitchen chair. "Hmm... You want to sleep on the couch too?" Ricky finally asked. "Oh thank you so much, I'm so tired." Fred saying heading to the couch. There were a few boxes on it and Fred put them on the floor. You could say he was a member of the family.

...Next day, 8 a.m. ...

Lucy wakes up. Ricky is still asleep – since he always comes home late from work, he doesn't wake up before 9 a.m. Lucy walk to the kitchen, still a bit sleepy. As she's going through the living room, she sees Fred on the couch.

"Yay!!" She exclaims. She leans to grab something to hit the man, but then she realizes it's Fred Mertz. "What is Mr. Mertz doing on my couch?" Fred is snoring, with his mouth open. Lucy watches him closely, as he opens his eyes. They both jump scared.

"God, you scared me." Fred says.

"Hey! That's not a nice thing to say, considering you've slept for free on my couch." Lucy says, in a playful way.

Fred laughs. "Yeah. Sorry."

"So I see you and Ethel don't have the most peaceful relationship." Lucy says.

"All of this just because of a tiny mess in the kitchen. You have no idea what I go through."

"No, I don't. Being a woman I can only imagine what she goes through." Lucy says with a sarcastic smile. "I'm starting breakfast now, if you want."

'No, thanks, Lucy. I'll have to face the monster one day anyway."

Lucy laughed as Fred left for his apartment. She was on the kitchen, remembering what happened and laughing by herself when Rick appeared.

"Hi, honey. Why are you laughing?" He asked.

"Our landlord is really something." She replied.

"Oh, yeah, you found him on the couch?" He asked. She nodded. He continued, "I found him in front of the building when I arrived yesterday".

"The Mertz seem to be really nice people. We should invite them for dinner some time, what do you think?" Lucy asked.

"I think that's a wonderful idea. And tonight is my day off."

So, the Ricardos invited the Mertzes to have dinner with them tonight. The four of them talked until very late at night. They laughed at Lucy finding Fred on the couch, and at the stories the Mertzes had to tell about their past. Not to mention Lucy's "adventures". As that night ended all the four of them went to bed with a nice feeling – they found a very special friendship.

THE END


End file.
